Jo Shou
Jo Shou was the Dojaku Elite Cavalry's right captain. He and his brother Jo Rin were commanders of the men of Jou, said to be the strongest among the Dojaku, and both of them served under general Chou Ga Ryuu during the Battle at Shukai Plains. Appearance Jo Shou was a tall guy with pale skin and unlike his brother had one “dot” on each side of his face. Jo Shou also had a medium size goatee with a thin handlebar like a mustache. Jo Shou wore a helmet with a cape and a customized armor. Personality Unlike his younger brother, Jo Shou kept a very friendly semblance. Jo Shou, however, became very emotional and cried on the battlefield when his brother was killed. Story The smiling Jo Shou was one of the leaders of the renowned Dojaku, which has been described as the cream of the crop of Chou Ga Ryuu's army, their best and the most powerful cavalry unit. He and his brother first appeared during the Western Zhao Invasion Arc, when they were used by Chou Ga Ryuu's strategists to harass the Gyoku Hou Unit from the rear, as the main bulk of the Gyoku Hou forces executed a retreat aiming to give Ou Hon and a detachment of a thousand of his men, a chance to attack in the exact opposite direction - i.e. the left edge of Bananji's line formation, on the battlefield directly opposite from the Gyoku Hou original position. At that point, the Jo Shou and Jo Rin successfully led their comrades in their mission to inflict heavy casualties to the retreating Gyoku Hou forces, but their efforts did not yield the expected results thanks to Ou Hon's unpredictable maneuver, and the Dojaku was unable to collect the Gyoku Hou captain's head as it was intended by their original strategy. After this failed attempt to destroy the leadership of the Gyoku Hou, Jo Shou's unit was kept in the rear waiting for instructions from their general until they were ordered to take action once again during the 14th day of the Battle of Shukai Plains, when the Right Wing of the Qin Military had depleted their entire food supplies and decided to launch an all-out offensive against the Zhao's Left Wing as a measure of last resort. When the captain of the Hi Shin unit managed to break Chou Ga Ryuu's defenses and reach his very headquarters, Jo Shou and Jo Rin were instructed to take their men and strike at the Qin's cavalry flank and collect Shin's head. In the duel that followed Shin was hardly pressed by the twin captains of the Dojaku, until he had enough and decided to execute a mighty blow against Jo Shou, thus deliberately opening his guard and inviting Jo Rin to stab him - which he did, but also left himself open to a quick counterattack that took the Dojaku's Left Captain life. After his little brother's defeat, Jo Shou released an impressive cry of grief and anger, summoning the entire Dojaku and all other elites available to converge on his position and turn the Hi Shin unit into mincemeat. The Dojaku responded as did part of the enemy's rear formation who dissolved and swarmed the area. The resulting encirclement would have certainly ended Shin and his men for good if it wasn't for the timely reinforcements of Kyou Kai's unit and the Na Ki Clan. During the desperate battle that followed, Jo Shou nearly pierced the back of Kyou Kai with his spear but was ultimately surpassed by her Priestess Dance and decapitated. Abilities As the right captain of the Dojaku soldiers, he is one of the best among them and possibly equal to his younger brother Jo Rin. He is very proficient with his spearmanship and horse-riding, so much so that his abilities together with Jo Rin gave Shin a hard-time to pass through. He was able to keep track of Kyou Kai's inhumane speed which he can predict her next move although he wasn't able to defend her killing blow as her reflex was too much for him. Gallery Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Category:Zhao Category:Commanders Category:Zhao Commanders Category:Spear Users Category:Cavalry Category:Rin Shou Jo Army Category:Sword Users